


Козырь в рукаве

by ilera



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [10]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe — Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choices, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deception, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facial Shaving, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hand-Tying, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, Kissing, Loss of Control, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Moaning, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean II: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Movie, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Comedy, Sated, Sex Games, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Spooning, Topping from the Bottom, Underwear, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, cowboy position, face to face, kind of, sometimes, Гейский секс, Кончить внутрь, Кошмары, Лицом к лицу, Обман, Обсценная лексика, Пираты Карибского моря: Сундук мертвеца, Порно, Потеря контроля, Поцелуи, Сексуальные фантазии, Сонный секс, Стоны, Устоявшиеся отношения, Флафф и прон, альтернативное развитие событий, анальный секс, в каком-то роде, все уползли, выбор, глотание спермы, действие происходит после фильма, делить комнату, делить постель, драма, дрочка, ебля пальцами, закрытый финал, интриги, кинк на бритье, контролирование оргазма, мастурбация, минет, миссионерская поза, нижнее белье, обнимашки, обнимашки после оргазма, оральный секс, поза ложек, поза наездника, порно с сюжетом, порно с чувствами, порно-энца, разговоры про секс, разрешившийся юст, растягивание, связывание рук, секс в одежде, секс-игры, сонные обнимашки, сытость от секса, топить снизу, хэппи-энд, хёрт/комфорт, элементы ромкома
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Наши герои возвращаются на Тортугу, где у Норрингтона появляется реальная возможность вернуть прежнее положение. Для этого всего лишь надо предать Джека Воробья.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner (background & mostly hinted), James Norrington/Jack Sparrow, Pintel & Ragetti (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166879
Kudos: 14
Collections: 5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Козырь в рукаве

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика [«Изменение правил игры»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548761)
> 
> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

— Ну и клоака! — выразил общее мнение Норрингтон.

— А я предлагал заночевать на улице, — ухмыльнулся Джек.

Норрингтон всегда гордился, что мог найти скромную комнатку без вшей в постели даже на Тортуге. Живя год на пиратском острове, он пристрастился к картам, где результат зависел не только от случая. Когда выигрывал — а это случалось чаще, — денег хватало на жилье, еду и выпивку. Но тогда он был один, а теперь их восемь человек. Если бы Норрингтона не знали как человека слова, и этой комнаты бы им не видать. Пришлось пообещать расплатиться не позже чем завтра, да еще за неделю вперед, и где взять деньги — он в душе не ебал. Карты отпадали: ему нечего было ставить, кроме шпаги, а грабить, как предложил Джек, он не хотел. Еще не хватало сдохнуть, обшаривая чьи-нибудь карманы. 

И вот он стоял посреди тесного помещения с одной узкой кроватью и несколькими грязными матрасами на полу. Спать придется чуть ли не впритирку, и Норрингтона это бесило. Перед глазами возникла роскошная каюта Джека на «Черной Жемчужине» и уютный закуток на Исла Крусес, где они трахались вдали от посторонних глаз. Норрингтон уже несколько раз успел пожалеть, что они так скоро вернулись на Тортугу. 

— Можно было остановиться и в более приличном месте, — неожиданно поддержал его Марти. Карлик вообще нравился Норрингтону: он не доставал глупыми разговорами, как Пинтел и Раджетти, и отлично готовил.

— Лучше пока залечь на дно, — ответил Гиббс, — и не светиться лишний раз в гостиницах. Завтра попытаюсь выяснить, не потерял ли лорд Беккет интерес к Джеку, но до тех пор… — он потрогал ногой ближайший матрас, и из-под него выбежало что-то мелкое и противное. 

Норрингтон с омерзением сделал шаг назад и уперся в стену. За шиворот сыпануло какой-то дрянью, и он отшатнулся. Возможно, следовало послушать Джека и заночевать на улице.

— Я бы многое отдала за горячую ванну, — вздохнула Элизабет, потирая лицо.

— Тебе-то есть что предложить, дорогуша, — разумеется, Джек не смог промолчать. — Хотя и на Уилла найдутся желающие, — продолжил он, возбужденно размахивая руками. — Знаю я нескольких дам, у которых водятся деньжата. А у Уилла, уверен, есть чем удовлетворить любую женщину. Или мужчину. 

— Извращенец, — буркнул Тернер.

— А, то есть ты в принципе не против переспать с кем-нибудь без висюльки между ног? — обрадовался Джек. — Значит, я могу рассчитывать на твое участие в общих расходах?

— Коммодор мог бы нам помочь, — предложил Гиббс.

— Хм, думаешь? — Джек смерил его откровенным взглядом, и Норрингтон увидел неприкрытое желание. — Боюсь, на него клюнут только любители потрепанных жизнью военных. Не знаю, может, кто-то дрочит на грязную рваную форму.

Судя по тому, как смотрел на него Джек, уж он-то точно был не против спустить на него в форме или без. Плавание в одной лодке с кучей людей не располагало к сексу, а теперь им придется спать чуть ли не друг на друге. 

— Я не это имел в виду, — побагровел Гиббс. — Но у коммодора здесь много знакомых, и он мог бы договориться о ссуде или...

— Или обокрасть кого-нибудь, — вставил Пинтел.

— Обокрасть и убить, — присовокупил Раджетти.

— Дурак, сначала убить, а потом обокрасть, — раздраженно поправил его Пинтел.

— Или обокрасть и не убивать, — отрезал Марти. — Вот сами бы этим и занялись, идиоты. Толку от вас обоих никакого.

— Нельзя привлекать внимание, — напомнил Норрингтон. — Пока что вас не видели — пусть думают, что вернулся только я и, быть может, мисс Суонн и мистер Тернер, а Джека, допустим, съел кракен. Я даже мистера Гиббса бы не отпускал, если бы нам не нужна была информация о Беккете. 

— Раскомандовался, — проворчал Пинтел. — Мы подчиняемся капитану Джеку Воробью, а не бывшему коммодору. Нечего тут, понимаешь…

— Тихо! — шикнул Раджетти и опасливо покосился на Норрингтона. — Коммодор, может, и не коммодор больше, но он в фаворе у капитана.

— В чем? — не понял Пинтел. 

— В фаворе. Ну, это когда ты ходишь в любимчиках.

— Так бы и говорил, болван. 

— Заткнитесь оба, — раздраженно цыкнул на них Тернер. — Мы с Элизабет устали и хотим спать. Надеюсь, все согласны, что даме достанется кровать? — он положил ладонь на рукоять шпаги.

— Согласны, — тут же кивнул Пинтел.

— А я так надеялся потискаться с милой Элизабет, — картинно надул губы Джек. — Я теплее, чем этот тощий парень, дорогая, поверь.

Джек действительно был горяч, даже во сне, и в ближайшее время Норрингтон собирался этим воспользоваться. Элизабет же не удостоила Джека ответом и присела на кровать. 

Пока остальные на нее глазели, будто ожидая, что она начнет раздеваться, Норрингтон высмотрел два самых чистых матраса, вытряхнул из них пыль (Гиббс зашелся в кашле), положил рядом около стены и с хозяйским видом уселся на крайний. Следующий матрас ухватил юркий Марти, а Гиббс оттолкнул Раджетти, успев занять предпоследний. Парочке клоунов остался один матрас на двоих, и они начали ругаться и требовать справедливости. Тернер, разумеется, устроился подле Элизабет — на их месте, по мнению Норрингтона, должен был быть он с Джеком.

Джек не спеша к нему подошел и уселся рядом. Гиббс задул свечу, и комната погрузилась во мрак. Норрингтон улегся на бок, лицом к стене, и через некоторое время сзади его обнял Джек. Тишину нарушали звуки ворочающихся пиратов и пикировка Пинтела и Раджетти. 

— Ты занял мою половину, идиот. Сдвинь свой тощий зад к краю.

— Но я же тогда окажусь на полу.

— А нефиг пихаться. 

— Вы угомонитесь, уроды? — это Марти, соседствующий на полу с Джеком. 

— Заткнись, долбанный карлик, — огрызнулся Пинтел. — В гробу я видел твои…

С лежака Марти послышался звук возни, затем удар чем-то твердым по голове. По полу что-то покатилось.

— Мой глаз!

Джек хмыкнул и погладил живот Норрингтона. 

— В чем дело? — прошептал Джек ему на ухо. — Ты напряжен.

— Хочу убить этих придурков, — признал Норрингтон, — но нет сил встать.

Он слышал, как Раджетти ползает по полу, пытаясь найти выпавший глаз, а Пинтел ругает Марти на чем свет стоит. 

Норрингтон вздохнул, и Джек передвинул руку ниже и обхватил его вялый член. Не обнаружив признаков интереса, Джек принялся ласкать ему грудь в вырезе рубашки. 

— Не знаю как, но я их точно сейчас убью, — пробормотал Норрингтон, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. 

— Расслабься. Представь, что мы одни.

— Если бы мы были одни, я бы тебя уже трахнул, — еле слышно ответил Норрингтон. — Когда поспал бы пару часов, — поспешно добавил он, вновь почувствовав руку Джека на члене.

— Извини, что тебе выпала последняя вахта на веслах.

— И Тернеру, — напомнил Норрингтон. Не удивительно, что тот был так раздражен.

При виде берега они с Тернером стали грести быстрее, а Марти и Гиббс, несшие предыдущую вахту, даже не проснулись. Зато выспались, а Норрингтон теперь помирает от усталости, вынужденный слушать пререкания пиратов. Нет, надо было ночевать на улице. Они бы с Джеком нашли какой-нибудь укромный уголок подальше от Пинтела и Раджетти, и Норрингтон видел бы уже второй сон. До этого он бы отсосал Джеку, а тот выебал бы его пальцами, или наоборот. Или не пальцами… 

Из дремы его вырвал вопль Тернера: 

— Да зажгите свечу и найдите уже этот глаз! 

Норрингтон вздрогнул, и Джек обнял его крепче. На стене заиграл свет, и через минуту Раджетти издал победный крик:

— Нашел!

— Наконец-то, — проворчал Гиббс с другого конца комнаты. — Теперь вы дадите нам поспать? 

Свеча погасла, и воцарилась тишина, но сон почему-то не шел. 

Норрингтон повернулся на другой бок и сполз ниже, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Джека, обнял его за талию. Джек принялся гладить его по волосам и плечам, и Норрингтон не заметил, как расслабился и заснул. 

Открыв глаза, он понял, что за окном до сих пор темно, и все спят. Кроме Джека, который ему дрочил через вырез в кальсонах. Ощутив, что Норрингтон проснулся, Джек положил его руку на свой уже твердый член. Норрингтон послушно взял его в кольцо из пальцев, а второй рукой сжал зад. Они быстро доводили друг друга до пика, стараясь не шуметь, но частое и прерывистое дыхание их выдавало. Норрингтон, не привыкший к таким осторожностям, все-таки всхлипнул, когда кончал в руку Джека. Джек же, продержавшийся еще минуту, не издал ни звука. 

Натянув бриджи, Норрингтон вновь обнял Джека и закрыл глаза; на этот раз отключился мгновенно.

***

Несмотря на еще не поздний час, в кабаке было людно. Норрингтон потягивал первую и, он надеялся, последнюю порцию рома, рассматривая посетителей. Тех, у кого водились деньжата, было легко заметить — они громко хвастались богатством, покупали выпивку и женщин. Однако никто пока не выказывал желания перекинуться в картишки. День обещал быть неудачным, и еще нужно было расплатиться за ром. 

Пока Норрингтон выглядывал жертв, сидя в общем зале, Джек и Элизабет рыскали в кладовых в поисках еды, а Тернер стоял на шухере. Гиббс же встречался с подельниками в каком-то тайном месте на окраине острова, а Марти и клоунская парочка шатались по берегу в поисках легкой наживы. Норрингтон надеялся, что после прошлой ночи они переубивают друг друга, избавив его от этой необходимости.

Сбоку подошли трое: не внушающий доверия мужчина, похожий на стряпчего, и два мускулистых парня, на вид телохранители. 

— Могу я присесть, мистер Норрингтон? — начал «стряпчий».

Норрингтон кивнул и вновь оглядел зал в поисках подозрительных типов. 

— Меня зовут Мерсер, — представился «стряпчий», сев напротив. — Вы меня не знаете…

Правая рука Катлера Беккета! 

— Я знаю о вас, — перебил его Норрингтон. — Мисс Суонн мне рассказала.

— О, тогда мы сэкономим время и можем сразу перейти к делу. У нас есть один общий знакомый, такая маленькая птичка, и лорду Беккету кое-что от него нужно. Ни мисс Суонн, ни мистер Тернер не справились с поручением, но вы, мистер Норрингтон, — Мерсер подался вперед, — вы умнее их.

— Хм.

— Вы ведь не испытываете к нашему знакомому чувство приязни после того, как лишились из-за него должности? 

Норрингтон сжал стакан, усилием воли заставив себя выглядеть невозмутимым. Ублюдок знал, в какое место бить! 

— Кроме того, мне не нужен он сам, — продолжил Мерсер, — а только компас. Если вы его отдадите, обещаю вам прежнее место, коммодор.

Мечта, которую Норрингтон так долго от себя гнал: вернуть должность, место в обществе… не спать больше на грязных простынях.

— Зачем вам сломанный компас, мистер Мерсер? — равнодушно спросил Норрингтон.

— Скажем так, лорд Беккет любит коллекционировать необычные безделушки. Если не можете принести компас, приведите его владельца.

— С чего вы взяли, что я смогу его найти?

— Вы же знамениты охотой на пиратов, — Мерсер растянул тонкие губы в улыбке, но глаза остались холодными. — Думаю, как-нибудь справитесь. 

— Был знаменит, — поправил Норрингтон, старательно не глядя в сторону лестницы в подвал, где орудовал Джек.

— Вы слишком строги к себе, адмирал.

— Адмирал? — прищурился Норрингтон. 

— Думаю, лорд Беккет будет вами очень доволен, — вновь улыбнулся Мерсер. 

Он кивнул одному из сопровождающих, и тот положил на стол звякнувший мешочек. Норрингтон развязал его, заглянул внутрь и присвистнул. 

— Это аванс, мистер Норрингтон, чтобы вы поняли, что мое предложение серьезно. Разумеется, вы получите гораздо больше, когда принесете компас. Одного дня, думаю, вам хватит.

Норрингтон глядел на набитый монетами мешочек и размышлял. Раз Мерсер дал один день — значит, ему известно, что Джек на Тортуге. Значит, Джека кто-то увидел, узнал и доложил Мерсеру. Но знает ли он, что они приплыли вместе? Знает, где они остановились? Вряд ли, ведь тогда помощь Норрингтона ему бы не потребовалась. Зачем он вообще к нему обратился? Неужели сам бы не смог найти Джека? Ах да, компас еще надо отобрать. Джек не расстанется с ним добровольно, а если применить силу — еще не известно, у кого окажется компас. А Тернеру, Элизабет или ему Джек мог бы его отдать. Видимо, лорд Беккет хочет провернуть все по-тихому.

— Так каков ваш ответ, коммодор?

Норрингтон поднял глаза:

— Я согласен.

— Я знал, что на вас можно положиться, — кивнул Мерсер и поднялся. — Встретимся завтра тут же в то же время. Не подведите меня, коммодор. 

Когда Мерсер с телохранителями вышел из таверны, Норрингтон достал из мешочка часть монет и положил в карман, а остальное спрятал. На какой-то миг идея сбежать с деньгами и не приходить на встречу показалась привлекательной, но Норрингтон тут же сообразил, что Мерсеру не составит труда его найти. Тортуга — небольшой остров, тут от опытных шпионов не укрыться.

Допив ром, он принялся нетерпеливо поглядывать на вход. Как только Джек и Элизабет окажутся в безопасности, Тернер должен заглянуть в таверну, потоптаться на пороге и выйти. Что так долго держит Джека? Он что, на радостях решил опустошить погреб? Нет, Элизабет бы не позволила, Джек бы унес разве что пару бутылок рома. 

Норрингтон стал перебирать в уме известные ему приличные гостиницы, которые он мог теперь позволить. Его грела мысль, что теперь он уединится с Джеком в чистой комнате с ванной и большой мягкой кроватью, о которой он давно уже мечтал. Элизабет тоже обрадуется отдельной комнате, а вот Гиббс и остальные пусть ночуют вместе — Норрингтон не мог просадить все деньги на гостиницу, у него были другие планы.

Наконец-то, на пороге показался Тернер, и, выждав минуту, Норрингтон вышел вслед за ним.

— Нормально? — спросил он.

Тернер кивнул и махнул в направлении темного переулка. Подойдя, Норрингтон заметил движение, а затем и Элизабет с Джеком. В ногах у них лежало несколько больших мешков.

— Какого черта? — прошипел Норрингтон. — Вы что, выгребли кладовые подчистую? Тут жрачки хватит на целый полк. 

— Я рассчитала наш рацион на две недели, — ответила Элизабет, и Норрингтон замолчал. Они не знали про его план. — Если затянуть пояса, может, и на больше.

— Где мы будем все хранить? — спросил Тернер. — В комнате и мы-то с трудом помещаемся.

— Засунем под кровать, — отмахнулся Джек. Выглядел он довольным.

— Кстати об этом… — Норрингтон вынул из кармана горсть монет и раскрыл руку. — Думаю, самое время переехать в нормальные апартаменты.

Удивленные вздохи сменились пристальными взглядами с трех сторон.

— Кого ограбил? — деловито поинтересовался Джек. — Надеюсь, этот несчастный уже не сможет никому пожаловаться?

— Выиграл в карты, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Норрингтон.

— И тебя отпустили с такой суммой? — не поверил Тернер.

— Ну, я был весьма убедителен, а те парни — пьяны, — и Норрингтон любовно погладил ножны. — В конце концов, мы решили, что я не мухлевал и имею право на эти деньги. Или мне вернуть их? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Нет, — ответили ему вразнобой, а Джек выхватил из его руки несколько монет.

— На мелкие расходы, — пояснил он, и Норрингтон поспешно положил остаток в карман. Мелкие расходы Джека грозили обернуться большой дырой в их бюджете.

К гостинице, а точнее, к той клоаке, где они ночевали, двинулись уже с мешками. Элизабет с пустыми руками шла впереди, а Джек поддерживал груз Норрингтона сзади или, вернее, делал вид, что помогает. Тернеру было труднее всех, но он не жаловался. 

— Если обнаружу в мешках больше двух бутылок рома — убью, — предупредил Норрингтон на очередной остановке. 

— Может, бросим все и закажем нормальный ужин? — Тернер кивнул на карман Норрингтона, где лежали деньги.

— Тогда не хватит на горячую ванну для мисс Суонн, — подколол Норрингтон. — И для меня.

Услышав, что говорят о ней, Элизабет обернулась:

— Готова обойтись без ужина, но не без ванны. Уилл, ты тоже.

Тернер недовольно засопел и вновь поднял мешки.

— Только две бутылки? — зашагал рядом Джек. — Норрингтон, ты сам выпьешь больше.

— Я завязал, — Норрингтон гордо вздернул голову и чуть не уронил один из мешков на землю.

Ответом ему был дружный хохот. 

— Клянусь, что расцелую вас, Джеймс, если продержитесь хотя бы два дня, — заявила Элизабет.

Тернер засопел еще громче, затем хмыкнул:

— Ладно. Все равно он напьется в стельку при первой же возможности.

Норрингтон смолчал. Да, он до сих пор не мог спокойно пройти мимо выпивки, но на Исла Крусес был трезв, как стеклышко. Правда, там не было рома. И почему насмехаются только над ним? Вон Джек пил, пьет и будет пить, пока не помрет. Никто ему ничего не говорит.

Уже подходя к ночлежке, они встретили Пинтела и Раджетти, и Норрингтон скинул им один мешок; Тернер сделал то же. 

— Где потеряли Марти? — спросил Джек. 

— Он уже разогревает кастрюли, — и Пинтел кивнул в сторону.

Норрингтон заметил отблески от костра. Хватило, значит, мозгов не разводить огонь в комнате. 

— Где спиздили посуду? — поинтересовался он.

— Да неподалеку есть таверна, показать?

— Почему же мы не позаимствовали там и еду? — спросил Тернер, всем видом показывая, как не одобряет кражу.

— Еда там — говно, — с готовностью ответил Пинтел.

— Мы пробовали, — присовокупил Раджетти.

Пинтел пнул его по голени:

— Я же велел об этом не упоминать, болван.

Продолжая пререкаться, они дотащили мешки до костра. Сбросив свою ношу, Норрингтон уселся на землю и с облегчением расслабил натруженные мышцы. Пока он бессмысленно пялился в огонь, Пинтел и Раджетти разгружали мешки, Марти готовил, а Джек хвастался их новыми богатствами. Узнав, что ночевать они будут в нормальном месте, Марти и парочка клоунов обрадовались, и даже готовка пошла споро.

— А где Гиббс? — неожиданно заметил отсутствие одного из них Норрингтон.

— Наверное, втирается в доверие к своим информаторам, — усмехнулся Джек. — По крайней мере, он всегда так объяснял возвращение под утро.

— Как же он узнает, куда мы переселимся?

— Хм, может, оставить тут Марти?

— Ни за что, — отрезал карлик. — Пусть лучше придурки остаются — как раз уместятся на одной постели.

Раджетти радостно кивнул, затем замотал головой, а Пинтел грязно выругался.

— Мы можем написать записку, — предложила Элизабет.

На том и порешили.

После сытного ужина никто уже не хотел никуда идти, но воспоминания о прошлой ночи в тесноте заставили их подняться. Мешки было решено спрятать здесь же, неподалеку, а не тащить их через весь город, привлекая внимание. 

Не доходя до гостиницы, лучшей на Тортуге, они вновь разделились. Внутрь вошли только Норрингтон, Тернер и Элизабет, а остальные ждали в переулке снаружи.

— Три ваши лучшие комнаты, — потребовал Норрингтон, выкладывая на стойку горсть монет.

— Сколько кроватей потребуется джентльмену? — расплылся в угодливой улыбке служащий. 

— Для меня одна большая кровать, — принялся перечислять Норрингтон, — ванна с горячей водой, мыло, чистые полотенца и набор для бритья. Для этого джентльмена несколько кроватей, и не жалейте матрасов — он любит спать на мягком. Для леди то же, что и мне.

— И бритвенные принадлежности? — служащий смерил Элизабет оценивающим взглядом. На ней по-прежнему был мужской костюм, но волосы она носила распущенными.

— Поделится вот с джентльменом, — усмехнулся Норрингтон, кивая на краснеющего Тернера.

— Может, пожелаете каких увеселений? — служащий подмигнул Норрингтону и показал неприличный жест, просунув мизинец в кольцо из пальцев на другой руке.

— Может, и пожелаю, но об этом я сообщу отдельно. И поторопитесь — мы устали с дороги.

Чистый английский выговор и надменный тон подействовали, и даже его грязная одежда и спутанные волосы не смутили служащего. А возможно, причиной низкого поклона была внушительная сумма, превышающая стоимость комнат.

— Если мне и моим друзьям что-то не понравится, — добавил Норрингтон для пущего эффекта, — мы найдем место поприличнее. 

— Не сомневайтесь, господин, все будет сделано в лучшем виде.

— Ах да, еще я не люблю, когда шумно, поэтому будьте добры, отведите нам комнаты, выходящие на задний двор, — Норрингтон наклонился ближе и доверительно прошептал: — У этого джентльмена проблемы с желудком, и ему понадобится часто отлучаться. Чтобы не привлекать внимание других постояльцев, хотелось бы иметь собственный выход вдали от посторонних глаз, понимаете? Есть у вас комната с балконом, который выходит на внешнюю лестницу?

— Как раз недавно освободилась, — кивнул служащий, провожая жадным взглядом руку Норрингтона. К кучке монет на стойке добавилась еще одна. — К сожалению, у нас нет лестницы снаружи, мистер… э-э-э…

— Ричардс. 

— Но если ваш друг, мистер Ричардс, не побрезгует веревочной лестницей…

— Не побрезгует, — кивнул Норрингтон. — Он очень щепетилен в вопросах приличий, и ради сохранения репутации согласен на некоторые жертвы.

— В таком случае позвольте проводить вас в ваши комнаты.

Норрингтон последовал за служащим, слыша, как за ним по лестнице поднимаются Тернер и Элизабет. 

Оглядев комнаты, Норрингтон остался доволен. Пока он осматривался, уделяя особое внимание кровати, пара крепких парней внесли ванну, в которую можно было бы поместиться сидя, а девушка поставила на стол таз и кувшин с водой, бритву, мыло и полотенце. Пока парни таскали горячую воду в ведрах, Норрингтон зашел в комнату к Тернеру, которую планировал отвести Гиббсу, Марти, Пинтелу и Раджетти, и убедился, что балкон есть. Один из парней, что носил воду, с озадаченным видом передал Норрингтону веревочную лестницу, и спросил, могут ли они подготовить комнату леди.

— Подождите минуту.

Норрингтон постучал в комнату Элизабет и, дождавшись разрешения, вошел. 

— Я пойду сообщу Джеку, что все в порядке, — сообщил он. — Когда комнаты будут готовы, запритесь, мисс Суонн, а вы, мистер Тернер, перейдите в соседнюю комнату и спустите с балкона лестницу — так я узнаю, что вы готовы запустить наших тайных гостей. 

Передав Тернеру лестницу, Норрингтон вышел. Оказавшись на улице, он некоторое время походил вокруг, затем направился в переулок, где его ждал Джек и остальные. При виде нетерпения на лице Джека, Норрингтон расплылся в улыбке и кивнул. 

— А кровать большая? — спросил Джек, разве что не подпрыгивая от радости. 

— Хватит на троих.

Норрингтон отвел Джека в сторону и незаметно приобнял за талию, прошептал в ухо:

— Я из нее не вылезу, пока не трахну тебя хотя бы парочку раз.

— Всегда только обещаешь, Норрингтон, а сам вырубаешься после первого же, — хмыкнул Джек.

— Надеюсь, наша комната тоже ничего, — проворчал Марти и ткнул в Пинтела. — Если хотя бы пикнете ночью, я вас урою. 

— Мы же не пикалки какие, чтобы пикать, — возмутился Пинтел.

— Нет такого слова, — возразил Раджетти.

— Какого?

— «Пикалки». 

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты прочел все словари?

— Нет, но…

— Тогда не знаешь. Если я хочу говорить «пикалки», я буду говорить «пикалки», ясно?

Норрингтон вздохнул и отстранился от Джека. Эта парочка была способна убить любое возбуждение. Какое счастье, что скоро они с Джеком окажутся наедине.

На балконе через улицу показался Тернер и принялся привязывать лестницу. Норрингтон пихнул Джека локтем, и тот, насвистывая любимую песенку «Напьемся же, дорогуши, йо-хо», не спеша зашагал к гостинице, виляя бедрами.

— Стоять! — прикрикнул Норрингтон на остальных, заметив, что они двинулись следом. — Если Джека узнают и остановят, он как-нибудь выпутается, а вот если поймают вас всех…

Норрингтон не стал добавлять, что те же Пинтел и Раджетти сразу выболтают что-нибудь важное, стоит на них надавить. 

— Снова он приказывает, — недовольно проворчал Пинтел себе под нос, но Норрингтон услышал.

Тем временем Джек схватился за лестницу и ловко взобрался наверх. Будь там только канат, и его бы, наверное, хватило. Джек, словно обезьяна, мог взлететь по вантам под самые паруса, и насчет него Норрингтон был спокоен. А вот Пинтел и Раджетти… Они так привыкли, что не могут умереть, что чувство самосохранения у них атрофировалось. 

— Теперь Марти, — велел Норрингтон, когда Джек скрылся в комнате.

На удивление, все закончилось без происшествий, и даже Пинтел с Раджетти не устроили ссору по какому-нибудь незначительному поводу. Убедившись, что все на месте и лестница поднята, Норрингтон вошел в гостиницу и, получив пожелания спокойной ночи от служащего, поднялся к себе. 

На кровати уже лежал Джек и обнимался с подушкой, даже сапоги не снял. Скинув камзол, Норрингтон уселся за стол и намазал щеки и подбородок мылом. Налив в таз воды, он с сожалением понял, что она уже остыла. Зеркала не было, и действовать приходилось на ощупь. Норрингтон уже и забыл, когда в последний раз брился. Кажется, тогда он позаимствовал чей-то кинжал и кое-как соскреб самую густую растительность. 

Потрогал бритву — она оказалась на удивление острой, — и провел по правой щеке, раз, другой. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что он в своем доме на Ямайке. Вода для умывания всегда теплая, не горячая и не холодная — такая, как он любит. По комнате витает запах мыла и лосьона после бритья, а за дверью стоит слуга, готовый внести уложенный, щедро напудренный парик. 

Почувствовав прикосновение к ноге, Норрингтон дернулся и открыл глаза. В его руке по-прежнему была зажата бритва, а на стол капало мыло с подбородка. Рядом на корточках сидел Джек и заглядывал ему в лицо.

— Чертовски сложно бриться без зеркала, — произнес Норрингтон, прежде чем Джек мог что-то спросить, и отложил лезвие. — Да и вода остыла. 

Он потянулся к полотенцу, чтобы вытереть остатки мыла, но Джек перехватил его руку. Молча взял бритву и провел по левой щеке Норрингтона, вытер о полотенце, затем с сосредоточенным видом приложил лезвие к коже около уха и продолжил. Движения Джека были мягкими и медленными, бритва едва касалась лица, больше лаская, чем брея — еще никогда этот процесс не доставлял Норрингтону такого удовольствия. 

— Вот теперь все, — сказал Джек, и Норрингтон перевел на него взгляд. Он улыбался. — Будто и не было этого года, а, коммодор? Нацепить парик — и хоть сейчас на построение.

Джек нежно провел рукой по его гладкой щеке. Кожа все еще была чувствительной, и прикосновение отдалось дрожью во всем теле. Глаза Джека были широко распахнуты, рот приоткрыт, и Норрингтон облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. 

Кто первым подался вперед, он не смог бы сказать, но в следующий миг они уже страстно целовались. Джек встал на колени между ног Норрингтона и положил руку ему на бедро, приподнял рубашку и накрыл ладонью пах, принялся дрочить член через бриджи. Норрингтон замычал в рот Джека, погладил его по спине и рукам, сжал плечи. Хотелось избавиться от одежды и дать Джеку полный доступ, но для этого пришлось бы выпустить его из объятий и оторваться от губ.

Неожиданно Джек обхватил Норрингтона за зад и одним движением придвинул к себе. Застонав, Норрингтон прижался к Джеку; наполовину вставший член уперся тому в живот. Нетерпеливо заелозив на стуле, Норрингтон все же принялся стягивать мешавшие бриджи. Джек продолжил его целовать, замедляя движения, а потом помог спустить их до колен вместе с кальсонами. 

— Постель, — выдохнул Норрингтон.

— Не двигайся, — и без предупреждения Джек опустился ртом на его член. 

Норрингтон запустил руки в волосы Джека и стянул повязку — не сдерживаемые ничем пряди защекотали голые ноги. Когда кожи касались бусины, его пробирала приятная дрожь. 

Поначалу Джек вбирал его член полностью, затем, когда он увеличился, стал сосать головку, гладя ствол рукой. Ощущение теплого влажного рта сводило Норрингтона с ума; он хотел было остановить Джека, но вместо этого стал направлять его. Джек издавал довольные звуки, и Норрингтон наконец заметил, что его вторая рука двигается где-то внизу, вне поля его зрения. Поняв, что он себе дрочит, Норрингтон возбудился еще сильнее. 

— Джек, я долго не продержусь, ты же знаешь. Пойдем в постель.

Джек прекратил двигать рукой и еще несколько раз лизнул головку, поднял глаза — в них плясали черти.

— Хочешь меня трахнуть? 

Норрингтон кивнул и поднялся. Джек тоже встал. Его штаны были приспущены, из них выглядывал наполовину вставший член. Норрингтон приоткрыл рот, не отрывая взгляда от качающегося при каждом движении члена, представил, как Джек ему вставляет. Сглотнув, он посмотрел в лицо Джека — тот улыбался. Норрингтон не выдержал и притянул его к себе, стал целовать. Их члены касались друг друга, распаляя Норрингтона еще сильнее.

— Боже, Джек, — стонал Норрингтон между поцелуями, — я чуть не умер, пока мы сюда плыли, даже подрочить не мог. Боюсь, кончу от одного прикосновения.

Джек тут же обхватил его член, будто проверяя. Норрингтон всхлипнул и толкнулся вперед.

— А нам ведь этого не хочется? — усмехнулся Джек и убрал руку. — Раздевайся.

Норрингтон снял бриджи и кальсоны, оставшись в длинной рубашке и чулках и направился к постели, но Джек схватил его за руку.

— Все снимай, — велел он. 

Они еще никогда не трахались полностью голыми, и эта мысль одновременно смущала и возбуждала. 

— Ты тоже, — хрипло ответил Норрингтон и стянул рубашку через голову.

Джек разделся быстро, и Норрингтон замер с чулками в руках, разглядывая его. Он не мог сказать, что Джек красив, никогда об этом не думал. Но хотел его так сильно, что тело стала сотрясать дрожь, а во рту пересохло. На члене выступили прозрачные капли, и Норрингтон, покраснев, сжал яйца. Кончить от одного лишь вида обнаженного Джека? Нет, не для этого он выложил столько денег за комнату в лучшей гостинице.

Под его взглядом член Джека, кажется, стал больше, а глаза потемнели от желания. 

— В постель? — умоляюще произнес Норрингтон.

— В постель, — кивнул Джек. 

Норрингтон откинул одеяло и забрался на кровать, выжидающе взглянул на Джека. Тот последовал за ним, но вместо того чтобы опуститься на колени, опрокинул его на подушки. 

— Джек! — не сдержал удивленного возгласа Норрингтон. Последние несколько раз на Исла Крусес он трахал его сзади, пока Джек на карачках поддавал снизу. 

Джек сел ему на живот, удерживая вес на ногах, и улыбнулся:

— Не волнуйся, трахать будешь ты, — и провел рукой по его груди. — Хотел бы тебе засадить, но подготовка займет время, а ты явно не можешь ждать.

— Могу, но не хочу, — возразил Норрингтон, привычно обхватил член Джека у основания и начал быстро двигать рукой вверх-вниз. — Согласен без подготовки, — он был готов на все, лишь бы скорее кончить. 

— Ты не знаешь, о чем просишь, — покачал головой Джек, — но если хочешь жестче…

Он поднял руки и принялся что-то делать с волосами. Норрингтон тут же этим воспользовался и принялся гладить грудь Джека, водя пальцами по шрамам, прихватил соски, погладил низ живота, не прекращая другой рукой дрочить член. Тело Джека было восхитительно, и, лаская его, Норрингтон понял, что действительно может кончить от одного его вида.

— Джек, быстрее.

— Терпение, коммодор, терпение, — ухмыльнулся Джек и, наклонившись, поцеловал в губы.

Норрингтон прижал его к себе и выгнулся навстречу. Стоящий колом член оказался зажатым между ног Джека, и он протяжно застонал ему в рот. Неожиданно его руки оказались вверху прижатыми к подушке, а в следующий миг вокруг запястий обвилась веревка.

— Что?..

— Сейчас, Джейми, подожди еще немного, — прошептал Джек и поднял его руки выше, зацепил за что-то веревку.

Норрингтон задрал голову и разглядел крюк на стене, прямо над изголовьем. Он попытался приподняться, чтобы снять с крюка руки, но Джек ему не позволил, толкнув обратно. А связали его… Норрингтон узнал свою бывшую веревку для волос, которую Джек забрал себе. Она была длинной и крепкой и с легкостью удерживала руки на весу. 

— Джек, что ты?..

Он не успел закончить вопрос, как Джек наконец насадился на его перевозбужденный член — Норрингтон вскрикнул и закусил губу — и начал быстро двигаться. Удовольствие было таким сильным, что он забыл обо всем и только и мог, что стонать и всхлипывать, когда Джек насаживался особенно глубоко. Он не мог скрыться от горячего взгляда Джека, как обычно, зато мог долбиться в тугую задницу, встречая Джека на полпути — охренительное ощущение! 

Норрингтон дернулся подрочить член Джека, но веревка удержала руки на месте. Невозможность сжать бедра Джека, погладить его сильные руки, загорелую грудь мешала и распаляла одновременно. Все чувства обострились, соединившись в одном месте, и Норрингтон почувствовал, что скоро кончит, теперь уже точно. 

— Пусти, — попросил он, дернув руками.

— Нет, — хрипло ответил Джек, от его былого спокойствия не осталось и следа: волосы разметались, глаза горели, а на лбу выступили капли пота. — Хочу видеть твое лицо, когда кончаешь. 

— Это случится прямо сейчас, если не отпустишь, — простонал Норрингтон и откинул голову на подушки.

Он перестал толкаться вверх, но это не помогло — наслаждение стало накатывать с такой силой, что он уже готов был забыть об удобстве Джека.

— Блядь, Джек, хотя бы сожми мне яйца, — последняя попытка.

— Не буду, — ответил тот довольно и вновь наклонился, касаясь его грудью. — Давай, Джейми, не сдерживайся. 

Норрингтон всхлипнул и начал толкаться бедрами вверх. Лицо Джека над ним то приближалось, то отдалялось, по животу елозил влажный от пота член, а тугая задница по-прежнему опускалась на его собственный. Джек просунул обе руки ему под спину, опустил ниже, обхватив напряженный зад, засунул внутрь палец. Норрингтон застонал, пытаясь одновременно ебать Джека и насаживаться на его пальцы. 

— Быстрее, — прохрипел он. — Джек… пожалуйста… Арх…

В его зад входило уже два пальца, и в следующий миг Джек попал куда надо. Норрингтон вскрикнул и остановился, его ноги дрожали, как после долгого бега, а Джек перестал насаживаться на член, но продолжил трахать его пальцами. 

— Не могу больше… — выдавил Норрингтон. — Пожалуйста… 

«Пожалуйста, развяжи меня».

Еще несколько движений пальцев в заднице, и он, дрожа, кончил, обессиленно распластавшись на простынях. На какое-то время он потерял ощущение реальности, а когда пришел в себя, Джек вновь скакал на его члене. Норрингтон видел, что Джек не успеет кончить; член в его заднице уже потерял твердость. Джек, видимо, пришел к тому же выводу, потому что остановился и слез с него, выпустив из себя обмякший член.

— Хочу тебе отсосать, — хрипло произнес Норрингтон, глядя на влажные волосы у него в паху. — Выеби мой рот, Джек, засунь свой хер поглубже в горло и выеби, блядь, все, до чего дотянешься.

Джек молча подполз к нему и приставил головку к губам, и Норрингтон открыл рот, впуская член. Джек опускался медленно, несмотря на его слова, пока Норрингтон не поперхнулся, тут же вынул; вошел снова, уже не так глубоко. Найдя положение, удобное для них обоих, Джек задвигался быстрее. Норрингтон с усердием работал языком, пытаясь доставить ему больше удовольствия, но отсутствие практики сказывалось. Джеку, однако, все нравилось, если судить по срывающимся с губ стонам и ласковым словам. Норрингтон замычал, и Джек вынул из его рта член, взглянул вопросительно.

— Отвяжи меня, — попросил, отдышавшись. — Хочу тебя трогать. 

На этот раз Джек послушался, и Норрингтон, наконец, смог погладить его везде, где хотел, сжал потный зад. 

— Хочу трахнуть тебя пальцами, — сказал он, глядя в глаза Джеку. — Сможешь не задушить меня в процессе? — и кивнул на нависший над ним член.

— Значит, мне продолжать? 

— Я же так тебе и не отсосал, — улыбнулся Норрингтон и подтолкнул Джека ближе, пока не уткнулся подбородком в его яйца. — Давай.

Джек вновь засунул член ему в рот, а Норрингтон — пальцы в растраханную дырку; задвигались в унисон. Когда Джек подавался вперед, Норрингтон, причмокивая, облизывал головку, когда назад — толкался в зад пальцами. В какой-то момент Джек просто вынул член и стал кончать Норрингтону на лицо. Несколько капель попали ему на губы, и он их слизал и проглотил под удовлетворенным взглядом Джека. 

— Нормально? — спросил Норрингтон, когда член Джека обмяк, и вытащил пальцы из его задницы.

Джек улегся рядом, закинул на него ногу:

— Более чем, — и поднял голову. 

Несколько минут они, не спеша, целовались, лениво гладя друг друга руками. Норрингтон уже чувствовал подступающую сонливость, как обычно бывало после хорошего секса с Джеком.

— Не думал, что ты так заторчишь со всего этого, — продолжил Джек, положив голову ему на плечо.

— А я не думал, что продержусь так долго, — хмыкнул Норрингтон. — Чуть в самом начале не кончил.

Джек погладил его бедро. Норрингтон устроился удобнее, обнял его обеими руками и закрыл глаза, расслабился. 

— Джейми?

— Хм?

— Тебе понравилось, когда я тебя связал?

У этого были свои неудобства, но… Невозможность задействовать руки действительно добавляла остроты ощущениям. 

— Понравилось.

— Как-нибудь повторим? — в голосе Джека послышалась улыбка. — В следующий раз можешь связать меня.

— М-м-м…

— Договорились.

Норрингтон начал засыпать, однако что-то мешало. Он не сразу сообразил, что ему задувает с того бока, где его не грел Джек. Пощупав со своей стороны, Норрингтон одеяла не обнаружил.

— Джек, — позвал он.

— Ну что еще? — недовольное бормотание ему в грудь. — Я сплю. 

Норрингтон удивленно хмыкнул. Здорово же он загнал Джека, раз тот так быстро устал. 

— Кинь одеяло.

Джек зашевелился и накрыл их обоих, а через минуту уже спал, сжав Норрингтона в объятиях. Согревшись, Норрингтон тоже отключился.

***

На спину опустилось что-то мягкое и прохладное. Норрингтон зашевелился и открыл глаза. За окном светило солнце, беспощадно нагревая все вокруг. Одеяло было отброшено, им или Джеком, он не знал, но даже без него было жарко.

— Гиббс вернулся, — услышал он бодрый голос. 

Джек шлепнул его по голому заду и присел на край постели. Приподнявшись на локте, Норрингтон уставился на ворох одежды рядом: пару новых чистых рубашек и несколько кальсон, укороченных, как у него, и длинных — на холодное время. 

— Когда успел? — удивленно спросил он, щупая ткань — не самая качественная, но, наверное, лучшее, что можно найти на Тортуге.

— Норрингтон, уже полдень, — хмыкнул Джек.

— Украл?

— Купил. Не смотри на меня так, я замаскировался.

Джек запомнил, что он давно хотел новую рубашку. Джек взял у него вчера деньги. Джек потратил их не на себя. Норрингтон взял его за руку и потянул, благодарно поцеловал в губы. Джек погладил его по лицу и груди, улыбнулся: 

— Ты липкий. Примешь ванну? 

Норрингтон провел рукой по щеке, взглянул. Ах да, он же так и не вытер вчера сперму. 

— Мойся, а я поболтаю с Гиббсом, пока он не залег спать.

С этими словами Джек сжал его бедро, быстро поцеловал и вышел из комнаты. 

Залезая в холодную воду, Норрингтон понял, что Джек уже принял ванну — на поверхности плавали мыльные пузыри. Норрингтон представил, как бы было здорово трахнуться в горячей воде. Они с Джеком смогли бы даже в такой маленькой ванне. Джек сел бы на него сверху, и Норрингтон выебал бы его, расплескивая воду. 

Вымыв тело и волосы, надев новую рубашку и кальсоны, Норрингтон почувствовал себя почти как прежде, когда мог позволить себе смену исподнего каждый день. Оглядевшись в поисках бриджей и камзола, он заметил их на стуле, аккуратно сложенными и… тоже чистыми. Неужели Джек отдал его одежду прачке? Такая забота была ему не свойственна. В груди Норрингтона разлилось тепло.

Он как раз думал, как отблагодарить Джека, когда тот вернулся. Улыбка сползла с лица Норрингтона, когда он заметил, каким безрадостным выглядел Джек.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он озабоченно. — Что сказал Гиббс?

Джек смерил его задумчивым взглядом и отвел глаза:

— Ничего интересного. Всю ночь бухал и теперь отсыпается.

Норрингтон подошел и потянулся обнять Джека; тот отстранился, затем вновь прижался.

— М-м-м, вижу, ты помылся, — и накрутил на палец мокрую прядь.

— Нравится?

Джек его поцеловал, затем, к неудовольствию Норрингтона, все же отошел.

— Если у тебя остались деньги, можем прикупить еще чего-нибудь, — заметил он.

Норрингтон метнул взгляд на кровать, под которой спрятал мешок с монетами (пришлось расшатать половицу), затем вновь посмотрел на Джека и пожал плечами.

— Неплохая добыча для одного вечера, — продолжил Джек. — Сколько стоили эти комнаты?

— Меньше, чем я за них заплатил, — хмыкнул Норрингтон.

— И кого же ты облапошил?

— Ну, я не спрашивал их имен, а что?

— Да вот думаю, может, и мне попытать счастья в картах?

— За мухлеж может не хило прилететь, — почел своим долгом предупредить Норрингтон.

Обойдя комнату, Джек взглянул на него с каким-то голодным выражением, подошел и потрогал отвороты камзола, провел рукой по рубашке на груди, опустил на бедро. Норрингтон ее перехватил и поцеловал ладонь: 

— Перепихнемся по-быстрому? 

Джек судорожно вздохнул и сделал шаг назад:

— Не могу, дела. 

Джек напомнил ему о собственных планах. Нужно было сходить в порт, к тому же, вечером у него встреча с Мерсером. Раз Джек не в настроении, делать ему тут больше нечего. Как бы незаметно улизнуть?

— Прошвырнусь-ка по городу, — протянул Норрингтон. — Обойду пару кабаков, проведаю старых знакомых… Возможно, даже выиграю еще деньжат, — подойдя к столу, он лениво пооткрывал пустые ящики, затем, будто только что сообразив, добавил: — Ты тоже собираешься уходить? — Джек кивнул. — Только не пытайся замаскироваться — тебя невозможно не узнать. Лучше переоденься и накрой чем-нибудь волосы.

— Норрингтон, это и называется маскировкой, — усмехнулся Джек. — Я ведь и себе тряпья прикупил.

— И где же оно? — заинтересовался Норрингтон.

— Оставил в комнате парней. Надеюсь, Гиббс не решил, что это для него, — и с этими словами Джек вышел.

Стоило двери закрыться, Норрингтон метнулся к кровати, лег на пол и подцепил половицу. Он успел вынуть деньги и положить их во внутренний карман, когда услышал шаги. Оставив половицу валяться рядом с дырой (не будет же Джек туда заглядывать), Норрингтон встал и отряхнулся. 

Вошел Джек с разноцветной одеждой в руках. 

— И ты решил, что это неприметно? — удивился Норрингтон.

— Да все так ходят, ты чего. Любой уважающий себя пират, заполучивший добычу, в первую очередь купит двухпенсовую шлюху, затем налакается вдрызг, а остатки денег спустит на красивую одежду. Ты будто не жил здесь целый год.

— Ну, обычно я был слишком пьян, чтобы обращать внимания на всякую ерунду. Но теперь, когда ты об этом упомянул… — Норрингтон вспомнил своих собутыльников. — Красные рубашки отлично скрывают кровь.

— Норрингтон, вали давай, — хмыкнул Джек. — Я же вижу, как ты косишься на дверь. Иди делай, что ты там хотел.

Норрингтон с облегчением кивнул и вышел. Обернувшись на пороге, он заметил, что Джек уже без улыбки провожает его взглядом. Может, не стоило так сразу уходить? Но карман жгли деньги, а шхуна сама себя не наймет; и Норрингтон поспешил покинуть гостиницу. 

В порту было шумно и многолюдно, и Норрингтон с трудом мог расслышать, что ему говорят. Он подошел уже к третьему судовладельцу, потерпев неудачу с двумя другими. У первого оказался слишком большой корабль: у Норрингтона не хватило денег (он пытался торговаться, но безрезультатно), и на него требовалась большая команда. Второй согласился сдать шхуну в наем и только со своими людьми и за процент от награбленного. Шхуна Норрингтону понравилась, и он потратил кучу времени, уговаривая владельца смягчить условия, но тот ни в какую. Зато указал на приятеля, который хотел уйти на покой, но предупредил, что у Норрингтона не хватит денег на его посудину. 

И вот Норрингтон, слабо надеясь на удачу, поднялся на третью шхуну. Он сразу показал деньги и честно сказал, что это все, что у него есть. Владелец окинул его подозрительным взглядом и хмыкнул:

— Дезертир?

Лицо тут же залила краска гнева, но Норрингтон сдержал готовые было сорваться оскорбления. Ему нужен был корабль.

— Можно и так сказать.

Однако судовладелец явно что-то понял, потому что посмотрел уже без презрения. 

— «Сара» — маленькая, но маневренная шхуна, она стоит больше. Но я мог бы сдать ее за меньшую сумму.

— С вашей командой, несомненно? 

— Почему же, нанимайте свою, мистер. 

— А откуда вы знаете, что я верну «Сару»? 

Наверное, не стоило привлекать внимание к этому вопросу, но любопытство победило. 

— У вас есть поручитель?

— На Тортуге? — приподнял брови Норрингтон. — Вы кому-то верите?

— И правда, — кивнул владелец, — «Сару» я только продам.

Норрингтон вздохнул. Верно Джек говорит: иногда он просто не знает, когда заткнуться.

— В таком случае попытаю счастья в другом месте. Еще какие свободные корабли в порту есть?

— Моя девочка — последняя, — покачал тот головой. — Мой вам совет: наймитесь на какое-нибудь судно, либо оплатите проезд как пассажир.

— Мне это не подходит. Спасибо за помощь, — и он развернулся, чтобы уйти. 

— Даже не осмотритесь? — услышал он за спиной.

Норрингтон пожал плечами и последовал за владельцем. Ему нужно было подумать, и сделать он это мог в любом месте. Возможно, стоит согласиться на предыдущее предложение? 

«Сара» хоть и была двухмачтовой шхуной, но в хорошем состоянии, и владелец не зря требовал за нее большие деньги. Спустившись в каюту капитана, Норрингтон восхищенно выдохнул. Она чем-то напоминала его каюту на «Разящем», хотя и была меньше. Здесь было уютно, и он легко мог представить, как приятно тут проводить ночи. Норрингтон любовно погладил стену (дерево было теплым на ощупь), подошел к кровати и сел. Удобно — почти как на «Жемчужине». Подняв голову, он наткнулся на неожиданно пронзительный взгляд.

— Теперь вижу, почему вы так много просите, — признал Норрингтон. — «Сара» великолепна. Надеюсь, вы найдете покупателя, которому она по средствам. 

— Я бы хотел передать ее в надежные руки, мистер.

Норрингтон с надеждой взглянул на владельца:

— А если к деньгам я добавлю шпагу и ножны? Когда-то она стоила кругленькую сумму. К сожалению, больше мне нечего предложить.

Владелец неожиданно улыбнулся:

— «Сара» ваша, мистер. А шпагу оставьте себе — она вам понадобится, чтобы не дать мою девочку в обиду.

Норрингтон не смог скрыть удивления:

— Вы уверены?

— Соглашайтесь, пока не передумал, — хмыкнул владелец. — Лучшего хозяина мне все равно не найти, а деньги — дело наживное, — он подмигнул. — Уж кому как не вам знать?

Во рту пересохло. Ему что-то известно про сделку с Мерсером? 

— Впрочем, а кто здесь зарабатывает честным путем? — продолжил владелец, и Норрингтон вздохнул с облегчением. — «Сара» будет готова отплыть на рассвете. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Норрингтон, в горле запершило. — Даю слово, у «Сары» будет лучший капитан. 

Он передал мешочек с монетами и договорился о деталях. Сойдя на берег, он заметил в толпе Марти, но тот быстро исчез. Может, показалось? Покачав головой, Норрингтон сосредоточился на деле. Пора было идти на встречу с Мерсером.

Вспомнив о Мерсере, Норрингтон мысленно выругался. Утром он был слишком озабочен и совершенно забыл попросить у Джека компас. Времени оставалось мало, и Норрингтон быстрым шагом направился в гостиницу.

В гостинице Джека он не нашел, и никто не смог сказать, где он. Норрингтон готов был уже идти искать его по кабакам, как Джек вошел в комнату, одетый в те самые разноцветные тряпки. По фасону костюм напоминал скорее военную форму, если бы в какой-то армии носили желтые чулки, бордовые бриджи, красный пояс и зеленый камзол с рубашкой на выпуск. Несмотря на вырвиглазное сочетание, Джеку это шло. 

Заметив его восхищенный взгляд, Джек улыбнулся:

— Вернулся уже?

Хотелось подойти и обнять, повалить на пол и выебать прямо тут, но тогда он опоздает и Мерсер спустит на него своих собак. Нужно было взять то, за чем он пришел, и уходить. 

— Забежал на минутку, — отозвался Норрингтон, отводя взгляд от обтянутых бриджами мускулистых ног Джека.

— Неужели проголодался?

В желудке тут же заурчало. Ничего, поест в таверне. Как бы плавно перейти к интересующей его теме?

— На самом деле, я провожу эксперимент, — в голове не было ни одной подходящей идеи, — и для этого мне нужен твой компас. Не одолжишь?

Улыбка сползла с лица Джека, но он вынул из кармана компас и протянул. Даже не спросил, что за эксперимент.

— А сердце Дэйви Джонса? — осмелел Норрингтон. — Хочу проверить одну теорию.

Так же молча Джек отдал ему мешочек с сердцем. А он-то думал, что придется долго уговаривать. С другой стороны, сердце в какой-то мере принадлежало и Норрингтону — возможно, именно об этом вспомнил Джек. 

— Даже не попрощаешься? — спросил Джек, когда Норрингтон двинулся к выходу.

— Я же увижу тебя вечером, — удивился он, оборачиваясь.

— Тогда удачи.

Норрингтону показалось, что Джек хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал. 

— Давай, — кивнул он и вышел. 

Джек вел себя странно, выглядел грустным, и позже Норрингтон обязательно выяснит, в чем дело, но сейчас он торопился. 

По дороге Норрингтона попытались ограбить (его карманы многозначительно оттопыривались), и пришлось набить ублюдкам морды. В таверну он явился несколько растрепанным, зато удовлетворенным хорошей дракой. 

Мерсер уже сидел за столом около прохода на кухню, а по бокам от него стояли знакомые Норрингтону телохранители.

— Опаздываете, мистер Норрингтон, — произнес Мерсер, приглашающе указывая на место напротив. 

— У меня же нет часов, — буркнул Норрингтон.

— Если вы выполнили мою просьбу, у вас будут и часы, и все, что пожелаете.

Норрингтон хмыкнул: когда тебе обещают все, не получишь ничего. 

— Для начала купите мне поесть, — нагло потребовал он. 

— Надеюсь, вы принесли компас, — Мерсер щелкнул пальцами, и к их столику подошел сам хозяин заведения и подобострастно поклонился. — Две порции рома и ужин этому джентльмену.

Когда хозяин отошел, Мерсер протянул руку.

— Почему вы думаете, что я принес компас? — стал тянуть время Норрингтон. — Может, я передумал.

— Потому что вы не так глупы, чтобы становиться моим врагом, — ответил Мерсер уверенно, — или врагом лорда Беккета. 

— Я мог не найти Джека Воробья.

— Полноте, коммодор, — тонкие губы растянулись в неприятной усмешке, — мне хорошо известно, что у вас была возможность получить компас.

— Если вы знаете, где Джек Воробей, почему сами его не отберете? — Норрингтон старался держаться невозмутимо, и пока что ему это удавалось. 

— Я знаю, что он на Тортуге, и я знаю вас, коммодор. Вы хотите вернуть прежнее положение и получить адмирала, а я хочу исполнить желание лорда Беккета. У вас был выбор: принести компас или привести Джека Воробья. Воробья я здесь не вижу, значит, вы остановились на первом варианте. 

— Зачем вам сломанный компас? Неужели Ост-Индской компании мало имеющейся власти? 

Видимо, Норрингтон перегнул палку, потому что один из телохранителей сделал шаг вперед. Но прежде чем тот что-то предпринял, Мерсер покачал головой, и телохранитель вновь встал у него за спиной.

— Вы слишком любопытны, мистер Норрингтон, — ответил Мерсер все тем же спокойным тоном. — И я не вижу, почему должен вам что-то объяснять. 

Вернулся хозяин таверны с подносом, и Норрингтон накинулся на жареную курицу, как только перед ним поставили тарелку. Прикончив половину, он поднял глаза на Мерсера — тот медленно потягивал ром и вообще выглядел так, будто никуда не торопится. 

— Я спросил потому, что у меня может быть интересующая вас информация, — произнес Норрингтон, проглотив очередной кусок. 

— Неужели?

— Вы случайно не за сердцем Дэйви Джонса охотитесь?

Мерсер напрягся. 

— Что вам известно про сердце Дэйви Джонса?

Норрингтон доел куриную ногу и вытер пальцы платком. Он был сыт и доволен тем, как идет разговор — план работал. Однако следовало тщательно подбирать слова и не попасться на каком-нибудь мелком противоречии. Глотнув рома, он бросил взгляд на телохранителей — те выглядели все так же угрожающе. 

— Я жду, мистер Норрингтон, — голос Мерсера обдал холодом. 

И Норрингтон рассказал, что случайно оказался на «Жемчужине», вызнал у Джека цель путешествия и убедился, что компас сломан, потому что они так и не нашли сундук. Когда они уходили с Исла Крусес, их нагнал «Летучий Голландец», и Дэйви Джонс, узнав, что Джек пытался найти его сердце, натравил на них кракена. 

— Хотите меня уверить, что Джек Воробей мертв? — усмехнулся Мерсер, вновь излучая уверенность.

— Хочу сказать, что с помощью компаса вам не заполучить сердце Дэйви Джонса, — ответил Норрингтон. — Он не работает. 

— Не пытайтесь лгать, коммодор, я знаю, что он исправен. 

— Я вам докажу, — и Норрингтон достал из кармана компас. — Он ведь должен указывать на то, что вы желаете больше всего на свете, а вы хотите узнать местоположение сердца Дэйви Джонса, не так ли?

Мерсер кивнул, не сводя глаз с компаса в руках Норрингтона. Норрингтон понимал, что следующие секунды будут решающими. Правильно ли он все рассчитал? 

— Возьмите и откройте крышку и увидите, что компас покажет на меня, — он небрежно протянул компас Мерсеру, будто эта безделушка ничего не значила.

Мерсер взял компас в руки и открыл крышку. Стрелка завертелась, и Норрингтон поспешно произнес:

— Какая-то проблема с магнитом — она всегда в начале дергается, потом останавливается наверху.

Стрелка остановилась и указала на него. Норрингтон улыбнулся. К счастью, Мерсер действительно желал сердце Дэйви Джонса, которое покоилась сейчас в кармане его камзола.

— Он должен работать, — пробормотал Мерсер, затем недоверчиво взглянул на Норрингтона. — Возьмите вы.

Улыбка сползла с лица Норрингтона. Если компас окажется у него в руках, все пропало. 

— Я не верю в эту чушь, — ответил он.

Мерсер не мог не заметить его смятение.

— Я настаиваю, коммодор, сделайте мне одолжение. Если компас правда не работает, следуя вашей логике, он укажет на меня. 

Оба телохранителя внимательно на него смотрели, и Норрингтон понял, что не сможет отказаться. Возможно, он успеет уложить хотя бы одного и сбежать, прежде чем его поймают и убьют. Мерсер протянул ему компас, и Норрингтон взял злосчастную коробочку и с безысходностью взглянул на закрутившуюся стрелку. Вот она сделала оборот и… указала на Мерсера. Норрингтон удивленно на нее вытаращился. Но как?.. 

— Чертовщина, — нахмурился Мерсер, глядя на компас. — Неужели и правда не работает?

Норрингтон задавал себе тот же вопрос. 

— Я же вам говорил. Попытайте счастье обычным путем — найдите Дэйви Джонса и спросите, где он спрятал свое сердце, — он убрал компас в карман и поднялся. — Раз мы все выяснили, я хотел бы пойти поспать. Тяжелый, знаете ли, выдался денек.

— Не так быстро, — остановил его Мерсер, и телохранители преградили Норрингтону путь. — У вас мои деньги.

— Вы заплатили мне, чтобы я принес компас, и я выполнил свою часть сделки, — Норрингтон положил руку на шпагу. — Думаю, деньги мои.

— Это большая сумма, мистер Норрингтон.

— Не такая уж и большая, если вы спускаете их на Тортуге, — усмехнулся Норрингтон. — Тут за все приходится платить. Если позволите, джентльмены… — он отвесил изящный поклон, отступил назад, развернулся и зашагал к выходу.

— Будьте осторожны, мистер Норрингтон, — услышал он за спиной. Прозвучало это зловеще.

Норрингтон ускорил шаг, проверяя, легко ли выходит из ножен шпага. Может, стоит задержаться в таверне? Тут на него не посмеют напасть — слишком много свидетелей. С другой стороны, когда-нибудь ему придется уйти, и лучше встретить опасность, пока есть силы.

Оказавшись снаружи, Норрингтон метнулся за угол и скрылся в переулке, оглянулся — никто за ним не последовал. Видимо, разыгралось воображение, и Мерсер вовсе не собирался подсылать к нему своих головорезов. Выждав еще несколько минут, он вернулся на улицу и зашагал в направлении гостиницы. 

Уже стемнело, и вдали от увеселительных заведений людей было мало. По пути Норрингтону попадались орущие песни пьяные и шлюхи, уводящие клиентов в переулки. До гостиницы было еще далеко, когда Норрингтон увидел сбоку тени от следующих за ним двух человек. Не меняя шаг, он дождался, пока они не слились с его тенью, затем одним движением вынул шпагу, развернулся и проткнул ближайшего к нему телохранителя Мерсера. Тот упал и больше не шевелился. Второй отскочил, избежав следующего удара. 

Норрингтон следил за его движениями, готовый отразить атаку, но у его соперника, насколько он мог видеть, не было оружия. 

— Вы можете уйти, — произнес Норрингтон. — Даю слово, что не буду вас преследовать. — Он не хотел неприятностей от Мерсера.

Ответом ему было напряженное молчание.

— Либо я вас убью, — добавил Норрингтон и направил на него шпагу.

Телохранитель неожиданно резко рванул вперед и схватил лезвие голой рукой, с силой дернул на себя. Шпага вылетела из рук Норрингтона. Не успел он моргнуть, как здоровяк зашвырнул ее в кусты и несколько раз ударил его в живот. Норрингтон согнулся пополам, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать, и даже не заметил, что оказался на земле. Какой же он идиот — недооценил безоружного противника! Надо было сразу его заколоть.

— Где деньги лорда Беккета? — раздался над ним неожиданно высокий голос.

— Я... я не... — Норрингтон силился ответить, но воздуха в легких не хватало.

— Где спрятал? И не рассказывай сказочки, что все потратил — шлюхи стоят дешево.

Его схватили за волосы, дернули вверх, и лицо обожгло болью. Облизав губы, Норрингтон почувствовал солоноватый привкус во рту. Его захлестнула ярость.

— Сука! Убью, блядь, нахуй и тебя, и всех мразей в Ост-Индской компании! — и Норрингтон сплюнул кровь, в любой момент ожидая следующего удара.

Однако он не последовал. Ублюдок неожиданно хрюкнул и осел на землю. За его спиной Норрингтон с удивлением увидел Джека; за горлышко тот держал половину расколотой бутылки. 

— Грязная скотина, — Джек пнул бессознательное тело, затем склонился над Норрингтоном. — Что же ты натворил, коммодор? — в его голосе не было злости, только беспокойство и усталость. 

— Откуда?.. — выдохнул Норрингтон, радостно вглядываясь в знакомое лицо. 

— Я за тобой следил, от гостиницы до таверны и до сюда. Чуть, блядь, не опоздал. Зачем связался с Мерсером?

— Ты не понимаешь, Джек… — Норрингтон сглотнул и резко опустил голову. Заботливые руки держали его, пока он блевал. Вытерев рот рукавом, Норрингтон продолжил отрывисто: — У меня не было выбора. Если бы я отказался, он бы все равно добился своего. А так я мог диктовать условия и влиять на решения. И у меня получилось. 

— Знаю, я слышал ваш разговор, — и Джек усмехнулся: — Весь день думал, что ты меня продал. 

— Не для того я спас твою задницу от кракена. 

Джек повернул его голову, пощупал скулу, и Норрингтон поморщился. Боль добавила мыслям ясности, и он кое-что сообразил. В памяти всплыло отчужденное лицо, когда он попросил у Джека компас и сердце Дэйви Джонса. Значит, понял, что Норрингтон собирается на встречу с Мерсером, и спокойно их ему отдал? Какого черта?

— Джек, — Норрингтон схватил его за запястье и заставил посмотреть в глаза, — откуда ты узнал про Мерсера? 

— Гиббс. 

— Информаторы рассказали ему о нашей встрече? — догадался он. — И ты понял, что те деньги не от выигрыша в карты. — Джек кивнул. — Понял еще до того, как я отправился в порт? 

— Ты неплохо держался, Норрингтон, но следовало спрятать деньги в другом месте.

— Только не говори, что после моего ухода ползал под кроватью. 

Джек улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— Я нашел твой клад, еще пока ты спал. Случайно вышло. Уронил штаны, наклонился, а там половица выпирает. Я ее потом приладил обратно, чтобы ты не волновался. Решил, что ты спрятал основную часть выигрыша, чтобы не делиться. 

Норрингтон не знал, чего хочет больше: стукнуть Джека или поцеловать. 

— Постой, я видел в порту Марти, — вспомнил он. — Ты его послал?

— Толку от него было мало, — хмыкнул Джек. — Сообщил лишь, что ты болтал с моряками и пялился на корабли. 

— И когда я пошел в таверну, ты решил лично за мной проследить? — Норрингтон напряг память, но никого, похожего на Джека, не вспомнил. Замаскироваться под попугая оказалось хорошей идеей. — Знаешь, я тебя и не заметил. 

— Одного не могу понять: почему ты сразу не рассказал? — Джек погладил его по волосам, провел пальцем по щеке. Его взгляд сделался теплым, и сердце Норрингтона забилось чаще. — Вдвоем мы бы справились лучше, и ты бы сейчас не сидел тут с хрен пойми чем — надеюсь, ничего не сломано.

Еще утром идея обыграть Мерсера в одиночку казалась ему хорошей, но теперь… 

— Не хотел тебя вмешивать. Боялся, ты не поверишь. — Джек задел разбитую губу, и Норрингтон дернулся. — Не знаю, может, хотел доказать, что чего-то стою… 

— Норрингтон, — тихо произнес Джек, — ты хоть понимаешь, на какой шел риск? Если бы не твоя гребанная удача, лишился бы и компаса, и сердца, и жизни в придачу. Чудо, что Мерсер тебе поверил.

Действительно, чудо. Мерсер мог бы забрать у него компас и спокойно играться с ним, сломанным или не сломанным, а вместо этого позволил уйти. Или решил прикончить на улице, без свидетелей? 

— Ты прятался где-то за Мерсером, да? — осознал Норрингтон. — Пробрался на кухню и подслушивал в проходе? Когда Мерсер велел взять компас, я думал, мне пиздец, но стрелка не поменяла положения. Она ведь указывала на тебя?

— Вот что мне с тобой делать? — выдохнул Джек и склонился ниже.

Норрингтон потянулся вперед и поцеловал его, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в разбитой губе. 

— Знаешь, Мерсер предложил хорошую цену, — произнес Джек через некоторое время. — Твоя должность и все такое прочее. Не жалеешь, что отказался?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — Норрингтон оттолкнул Джека и поднялся. Его покачивало, но он устоял на ногах. 

— Все имеет свою цену, не так ли? 

Джек напомнил ему его собственные слова, но Норрингтон тогда имел в виду другое. Неужели Джек и правда решил, что он способен его сдать? Гнев придал сил, и тормоза отказали. 

— Я, блядь, не предатель! Вот какого хуя ты сразу не сказал, что знаешь про подкуп Мерсера? Только не надо этого бреда «хочет уйти — отпусти». Ты сам отдал мне компас и сердце, зная, что я понесу их Мерсеру. Совсем ёбнулся? 

Джек обнял его и крепко прижал к себе. Норрингтон уперся лбом ему в плечо и понял, что еще немного — и завоет, как баба. Хотелось встряхнуть Джека и вбить в него хоть крупицу разума, чтобы не смел так больше делать. 

— Я не предатель, — повторил он тихо. 

— Конечно, нет, — произнес Джек ему в ухо. — Но ты мечтаешь вернуться в Порт-Ройал и получить под командование парочку кораблей. Мерсер же пообещал дать адмирала — ты мог бы руководить целой флотилией и жить в роскошном особняке. Разве не этого ты хочешь?

— Хочу, но… 

«…В этой жизни не будет места Джеку Воробью». 

Норрингтон поднял голову и коснулся губами его рта. Джек поцеловал в ответ и понимающе улыбнулся; сказал, однако, совсем другое:

— Пойдем приведем тебя в порядок. 

Норрингтон забрал свою шпагу, сунул в ножны и огляделся на валяющихся на земле телохранителей Мерсера:

— Постой, надо спрятать тела.

Вдвоем они перетащили их в узкий проход между задней стеной ближайшего здания и забором, затем в обнимку двинулись к гостинице; Норрингтон опирался на Джека больше, чем ему бы хотелось. 

— Джек, я приобрел шхуну, — сообщил он, вспомнив о самом главном. — Или ты уже знаешь?

— Какую шхуну? — удивился тот, замедлив шаг. — Норрингтон, что еще ты не рассказал?

Норрингтон перевел дыхание и сообщил о покупке «Сары», описал ее странного хозяина. 

— Шхуна будет готова отплыть на рассвете, — закончил он. — Она небольшая — никого не придется нанимать, управимся восьмером. По любому надо валить с Тортуги, пока Мерсер не одумался.

— Да уж, узнав, что случилось с его головорезами, он не обрадуется, — согласился Джек и вздохнул. — А я-то рассчитывал на несколько ночей в удобной постели.

— На нашей шхуне великолепная кровать, — гордо улыбнулся Норрингтон. — Я уделил этому особое внимание. 

Джек довольно хмыкнул:

— В таком случае велю Марти обеспечить провизию. И запасы из таверны не будут лишними. 

— И чем же Марти расплатится?

— Норрингтон, ты же не думаешь, что я не позаимствовал несколько монет из твоих сокровищ?

То-то мешочек с деньгами показался Норрингтону чересчур легким… Впереди возникла их гостиница, и Норрингтон с облегчением вздохнул: скоро он сможет упасть на кровать и сдохнуть — осталось совсем немного.

— Джек, у тебя ведь остался ром?

— Ну, Гиббс припрятал пару бутылок. А что?

— Думаю, мне понадобится, — признал Норрингтон. — Пиздец все болит. 

— Может, врача? 

— К черту врача. Хочу отрубиться и проснуться далеко от этого проклятого острова. 

— Так и будет, Джейми, так и будет.

— Джек?

— Хм?

— Извини, что так получилось. И спасибо.

Джек промолчал, но обнял его крепче. 

Они наплевали на скрытность и вошли в гостиницу вместе. Утром их здесь уже не будет — не страшно, если про Джека разболтают. К тому же, без помощи Норрингтон бы долго поднимался по крутой лестнице. 

— Не возражаешь, если позову остальных в нашу комнату и все им объясню? — спросил Джек, распахивая дверь. — Не хочу оставлять тебя одного.

— Я в порядке, просто устал. — Джек продолжал вопросительно смотреть, и Норрингтон вздохнул: — Не будут приставать с разговорами — пусть приходят. 

Повалившись на кровать, он понял, что не сможет сдвинуться с места, даже если явится Мерсер с дюжиной наемников. Если не шевелиться, живот почти не болел.

Джек стащил с него сапоги и камзол, снял бриджи и накрыл одеялом, затем вышел. Норрингтон с опозданием понял, что Джек приведет и Элизабет, и он предстанет перед ней в неподобающем виде. Он натянул одеяло до подбородка — встать бы все равно не смог.

Удивительно, но хватило пары окриков Джека, чтобы Пинтел и Раджетти перестали приставать к Норрингтону с расспросами о его самочувствии. Элизабет же пожелала скорейшего выздоровления, и Норрингтон благодарно кивнул. Увидев его в постели, она и бровью не повела — видимо, жизнь среди пиратов заставила забыть о некоторых приличиях. Уилл вообще на него не смотрел, будто Норрингтон был пустым местом. Неужто ревнует Элизабет? Гиббс подошел со спасительной бутылкой рома и протянул, затем вернулся к Джеку. Норрингтон благодарно кивнул и вылакал треть за один заход. В желудке потеплело, и жизнь стала казаться лучше.

Пока он пил, Джек рассказал новости, почти ничего не скрыв. Слушая охи и ахи, бесконечные уточняющие вопросы, Норрингтон повернулся на бок, спиной к остальным, и устало закрыл глаза. Джек начал раздавать указания по подготовке к отплытию, и Норрингтон решил, что, видимо, не дождется тишины. 

Прошло, должно быть, не более получаса, когда перед ним присел Джек и вытащил полупустую бутылку из ослабевшей хватки. Норрингтон сонно заморгал, вглядываясь в улыбающееся лицо. 

— Теперь Элизабет тебя не поцелует, — заметил Джек, ставя бутылку на пол.

Норрингтон не сразу вспомнил шутливое пари. Ну да, у него было два дня, чтобы не пить, и они еще не прошли.

— Ты-то поцелуешь, — пробормотал он. 

Чувства к Элизабет притупились, и интересовал его теперь только пират, с легкостью расстающийся с дорогими сердцу вещами по одной лишь просьбе бывшего коммодора. 

Он прислушался к голосам за спиной. Обсуждалось, кто именно отправится за спрятанными на отшибе мешками из таверны, и когда. Гиббс предлагал пойти сейчас, но большинство хотело на боковую. 

— Еще что-нибудь принести? — Джек положил руку на плечо, украдкой погладил. — Ты ничего не ел.

— Тошнит от одной мысли о еде, — и Норрингтон понизил голос до шепота: — Но я бы хотел, чтобы когда все уйдут… когда Элизабет уйдет, не мог бы ты?.. Нет, просто разбуди меня, я сам.

Было стыдно, что о таких мелочах приходится просить Джека. Словно он уже дряхлый старик и не способен о себе позаботится.

— Что? 

— Хочу избавиться от одеяла, — признался Норрингтон, помешкав. — Но сам понимаешь, не при Элизабет…

Джек лукаво улыбнулся и кивнул; бусины в волосах звякнули.

— Все еще боишься, что, увидев тебя голым, она бросит Уилла и переметнется обратно? 

Норрингтон задумался и отреагировал не сразу.

— Вовсе я не голый, — язык начал заплетаться. — На мне кальсоны и рубашка… и чулки. Странно, почему тогда… так жарко? — Глаза закрылись сами собой. — Будто… ты меня обнимаешь. Ты всегда такой горячий… Джек, я…

Губ коснулся палец, не давая договорить, и мысль, какая-то очень важная мысль, ушла. Голоса за спиной превратились в неразборчивый шум и стали стихать, пока не исчезли окончательно.

Он сидел в пустой холодной ванне, а Джек стоял рядом и говорил: «По-твоему, это игра, Норрингтон? Но в игре можно и проиграть. Ты потерял самое важное — себя». Джек начал отдаляться, и Норрингтон протянул к нему руки, пытаясь удержать. Он продал Джека Беккету и теперь никогда не увидит его живым. Стенки ванны начали смыкаться, не давая вылезти. «Джек!» Но Джек даже не обернулся. Он исчез, так и не дав ему объяснить…

Норрингтон вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Сон казался таким реальным, что он почти поверил, что сделал неправильный выбор. Проклятый ром вновь сыграл злую шутку. Повернув голову, он с облегчением увидел Джека — тот спал на другой стороне кровати. Норрингтон поежился, поняв, что замерз. Он не был укрыт одеялом, и даже чулки Джек с него снял. 

Норрингтон переполз к Джеку, прижался к нему и положил голову на плечо, накрылся частично одеялом. По телу начало разливаться тепло, и он глубоко вздохнул. Несмотря ни на что, все закончилось, и через несколько часов они будут в море — далеко от Мерсера и его людей. И компас по-прежнему будет показывать на Джека. 

На спину легла рука. 

— Не спится? 

В горле стоял ком, мешая говорить. Норрингтон лишь сильнее сжал Джека в объятиях. 

— Вставать через пару часов, — продолжил тот, — а потом нас ждет долгий день, и мне понадобится твоя помощь. Отдыхай, пока можешь.

Когда через некоторое время дыхание Джека не замедлилось, а Норрингтон окончательно пришел в себя после кошмара, он неуверенно спросил:

— Твое предложение насчет второго помощника в силе?

— Конечно. 

— И остальные это примут?

— Ты ведь свой, — в голосе Джека послышалась улыбка. — И потом, шхуна принадлежит тебе.

— Значит ли это, что ты должен будешь выполнять мои приказы? — Норрингтон тоже улыбнулся.

— Ну… — рука Джека спустилась ниже, — зависит от приказов.

— Тогда ладно.

— Только, Джейми, — голос неожиданно сделался серьезным, — больше никакой самодеятельности.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Норрингтон. 

Джек погладил его бедро и вернул руку на спину:

— Спи.

И Норрингтон заснул под биение сердца у уха.

***

Тортуга становилась все меньше, а морские просторы приглашающе распахнули свои объятия. Норрингтон вдохнул свежий воздух полной грудью и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Как давно он не ходил под парусами! Плавание до Исла Крусес не считал — тогда он был практически пленником и даже в гальюн не всегда мог отлучиться. Все-таки свобода опьяняет. 

Норрингтон взглянул на капитанский мостик и улыбнулся: Джек стоял у штурвала и выглядел не менее счастливым. «Сара», конечно, не «Жемчужина», но сойдет. Время от времени Джек отдавал приказы, взмахивая рукой, однако работа спорилась и без него. Норрингтону тоже стоило чем-нибудь заняться, но он просто не мог оторвать глаз от Джека, любуясь им. И, наверное, лыбился, как придурок.

Джек встретился с ним взглядом и что-то весело крикнул, но ветер донес только «коммодор». Норрингтон оттолкнулся от борта и направился к мостику.

— Куда держим путь? — поинтересовался он, вставая рядом с Джеком. 

Тот был в привычной одежде, запихнув цветастый костюм подальше в рундук — для прогулок в приличных местах, как он сказал. 

— А куда хочешь?

— Джек…

— Море широко и необъятно, — скороговоркой произнес тот. — Кто знает, куда нас занесет?

Джек явно не договаривал.

— Джек? 

— Элизабет просит зайти в Порт-Ройал, — признался тот под настойчивым взглядом Норрингтона. — Волнуется за отца, говорит, что не доверяет Беккету. Хочет убедиться, что он в порядке. Что скажешь?

— Беккет, конечно, мерзавец, но губернатор Суонн ему нужен. По крайней мере, пока Беккет не получит власть над морями.

— А без сердца Дэйви Джонса у него не выйдет, — кивнул Джек. 

Они помолчали, глядя вдаль. 

— Так ты согласен? — уточнил Джек через некоторое время.

Норрингтон вздохнул:

— Тебя поймают, стоит лишь показаться в порту.

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим. 

Вновь нахлынули воспоминания о службе на Ямайке, и Норрингтон им был не рад. 

— Ты же капитан — тебе решать, — пожал он плечами. 

— Отличную птичку ты приобрел, — Джек любовно погладил штурвал, и Норрингтон расслабился.

— Под стать тебе: такая же маленькая и юркая.

— Во мне нет ничего маленького, — картинно возмутился Джек, но его глаза смеялись.

— Это правда, — согласился Норрингтон и многозначительно добавил: — Ты еще не видел нашу каюту. 

— Нашу? Норрингтон, метишь на капитанское место?

— Но ты ведь не прогонишь меня на палубу?

— А если и так? — прищурился Джек. 

Улыбка сползла с лица. Спать под небом он совершенно точно не хотел. 

— Что, даже не напомнишь, кто купил эту птичку? — подколол Джек.

— Какая разница, кто заплатил? — нахмурился Норрингтон. — Ты — капитан, и «Сара» — твоя шхуна. Джек, ты что? Я и не думал принижать твой авторитет, — неожиданно его озарило: — Я не должен был подниматься на мостик без разрешения, да? 

Джек таращился так, будто у него выросла вторая голова.

— Норрингтон, сдурел, что ли? Какое, блядь, разрешение? Я просто пошутил.

— Так я могу остаться в твоей каюте?

— Какого черта?.. — Джек окинул его внимательным взглядом, на лице промелькнуло беспокойство. — Норрингтон, серьезно, с каких пор тебе нужно разрешение, чтобы залезть в мою постель?

— Ты же капитан, — что тут было не понятно? 

— А раньше я кем был, обезьяной Джеком? 

Раньше он не воспринимал Джека как вышестоящего на корабле. К лицу прилила кровь. 

— Наверное, я слишком увлекся новой ролью. Представил, что снова на флоте. 

— Слушай, извини, — Джек понизил голос и тронул его за рукав. — И нет у меня никаких правил про капитанский мостик. 

— А что вообще требуется от второго помощника? В военном флоте нет такой должности. 

— Да ничего особенного, — махнул рукой Джек. — Просто… помогать.

Норрингтон рассмеялся; напряжение спало.

— Только не говори, что придумал эту должность специально для меня.

— Конечно, нет, у тебя очень важная роль: следить за порядком на «Саре» и выполнять мои распоряжения. А ночью, — и Джек заговорщицки подмигнул, — будешь нести вахту в нашей каюте, смекаешь?

— Думаю, да, — улыбнулся Норрингтон. 

«В нашей каюте».

— И мой первый приказ… — Джек приложил палец к губам и огляделся. — Проверь, сколько у нас рома.

— Слушаюсь, капитан, — и Норрингтон, усмехнувшись, отошел. Он ожидал более серьезного поручения, хотя к рому Джек относился серьезнее некуда. 

Спустившись в трюм, Норрингтон проверил припасы. Если его расчеты верны, им хватит не только до Ямайки, но и до Панамы. А что касается рациона… Марти справился со своей задачей на отлично. Пресной воды, конечно, можно было взять больше, но... Открыв очередной рундук, Норрингтон обнаружил шесть бутылок рома. Неужто это все? Нет, наверняка часть запасов находится в надежных руках Гиббса — на крайний случай. К тому же, где-то должен быть дешевый ром для команды. Норрингтон откупорил одну из бутылок и отхлебнул. Да, это явно для Джека. Подумав, он взял бутылку с собой. Зайдя в их каюту, он бросил ее на кровать и вернулся на палубу. 

Ни Джек, ни Гиббс ничего от него больше не потребовали. Не желая утвердиться в бесполезных любимчиках, Норрингтон принялся ходить от носа к корме, помогая там, где было нужно. Закончил он на камбузе, потроша птицу. Марти единогласно выбрали коком, и Норрингтон с нетерпением ждал ужина. 

— С едой у нас строго, — говорил между тем Марти. — Лучший кусок отходит капитану, потом выбирает первый помощник, то есть Гиббс, и так далее. Но сегодня вторым накладывать будете вы.

— Почему? 

Норрингтон ждал, что Марти упомянет его фаворитизм у Джека, но тот сказал другое:

— Потому что вы помогали готовить. 

Норрингтон вспомнил, как Джек говорил, что у них принято награждать за грязную работу. Неужто разделывание курицы настолько непопулярно? 

— У вас правил ничуть не меньше, чем на флоте, — заметил Норрингтон.

— Это не правило, коммодор, это мое решение, — Марти посмотрел на него снизу вверх и улыбнулся. — У кока, на самом деле, много прав. Если станете моим постоянным помощником, обещаю, вам будут доставаться лучшие куски. После капитана Воробья, конечно. 

— Спасибо, я подумаю, — ответил Норрингтон удивленно. 

— Вы не выбрасываете полезные части дичи, — продолжил Марти, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — Мне это нравится. 

Норрингтон польщенно кивнул: с точки зрения Марти такое предложение явно было лестным. Не об этом он, конечно, мечтал, охотясь за пиратами, но при коке хотя бы пожрать вкусно получится, и никто не скажет, что это из-за протекции Джека. 

Когда за ужином Марти лично отрезал аппетитную куриную ногу и положил ее Норрингтону, за столом на секунду повисло молчание. Затем все продолжили болтать, как ни в чем ни бывало, но Норрингтон какое-то время еще чувствовал взгляд Джека. 

Утолив первый голод, он огляделся. Элизабет выглядела мрачной, и Тернер пытался ей угодить, подливая грог и развлекая разговорами. Гиббс что-то обсуждал с Джеком, а остальные были увлечены поглощением бесспорно превосходной курицы от Марти. Даже Пинтел и Раджетти молчали. Перед каждым стояла большая кружка с грогом, и Норрингтон ее уже ополовинил. Пришлось признать, что у Джека подавали грог лучше, чем в британском флоте. Дело, видимо, в добавлении большего количества специй, к тому же, во флоте принято было сильнее разбавлять выпивку. Отхлебнув еще, Норрингтон довольно откинулся на спинку. Грог был теплым и приятно согревал. 

Вновь ощутив на себе взгляд Джека, он повернул к нему голову. Джек улыбнулся и указал на выход. Норрингтон кивнул. Вышли по очереди: вначале Джек, виляя бедрами сильнее обычного, а минут через десять, прикончив грог, — Норрингтон, картинно зевая.

— Опять заночует в капитанской каюте, — услышал он за спиной голос Пинтела.

— Где еще ему ночевать, он же коммодор? — недоуменно ответил Раджетти. 

Полный страданий вздох Пинтела можно было услышать на палубе. 

Войдя в каюту, он увидел, как Джек, лежа на животе, перекатывает по постели бутылку рома. Совершенно голый. Такой возбуждающей картины прямо с порога Норрингтон не ожидал. Поспешно закрыв за собой дверь, он снял камзол и повесил его на стул, стянул сапоги. Джек повернулся на бок, окинул его нетерпеливым взглядом, и от бриджей Норрингтон избавился гораздо быстрее. Не удерживаемая больше рубашка опустилась, закрыв бедра. 

— Будешь? — нарушил тишину Джек, кивая на ром.

— Это для тебя.

Джек задумчиво повертел бутылку, затем откупорил и сделал несколько глотков. Норрингтон присел на край кровати и погладил Джека по груди и бедрам, опустился губами к загорелому плечу и лизнул. Джек поставил бутылку на пол и лег на спину, давая ему полный доступ. Норрингтон принялся целовать его темные соски, поглаживая пока еще вялый член, спустился к дорожке волос внизу живота, затем наклонился над лицом и стал целовать приоткрытые губы. Член под рукой начал увеличиваться, и Норрингтон довольно замычал в рот Джека. 

— Сегодня как? — спросил Джек, когда Норрингтон оторвался от его губ.

— Решай ты, ты же снизу.

— О, значит, я снизу? — улыбнулся Джек. — Опять.

— Ну… — замялся Норрингтон. — Возможно, если я… э-э-э…

— Успокойся, — Джек просунул руку ему под рубашку и похлопал по паху. — Снизу так снизу. Но на этот раз я на спине, а ты трахаешь стоя. Смекаешь?

Норрингтон быстро кивнул. Он был согласен почти на все.

— Тогда растяни меня. 

— В смысле? — До этого Джек о таком не просил.

— Тебе нужны инструкции? — Джек засунул руку в вырез его кальсон и погладил член. Норрингтон сглотнул и помотал головой. — Думаю, нужны, — продолжил Джек с улыбкой. — Я утащил с камбуза масло. Обмакни в него два пальца и засунь их в мой зад, потом двигай ими, как ты уже делал. Только нежно. 

Норрингтон почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска стыда и возбуждения: 

— Я был слишком груб раньше? 

— Нет, просто хочу продлить удовольствие. 

Норрингтон кивнул и выпрямился:

— Где масло?

Джек вытащил из-под подушки маленькую бутылку. Норрингтон забрался на кровать и устроился между ног Джека, вылил на пальцы масло и медленно засунул их в зад. Джек просил нежно, и Норрингтон не торопился, хотя больше всего хотел засадить в него не пальцы, а член. К счастью, скоро Джек разрешил ему остановиться. Его глаза потемнели от желания, а член уже затвердел. 

Норрингтон встал и засунул бутылку в ближайший рундук, затем подошел к изножью кровати и вопросительно взглянул на Джека. Тот подполз ближе и кинул подушку:

— Подложи под зад.

Норрингтон так и сделал. Теперь его член находился напротив дырки Джека. Джек поднял ноги в коленях, и Норрингтон нетерпеливо облизнулся. Край длинной рубашки оттопыривался снизу, и Джек не мог не видеть, как сильно он возбужден. 

— Снимай рубашку, — велел Джек, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных век.

— Джек…

— Ну же, Норрингтон, я хочу видеть, как ты меня трахаешь. 

Норрингтон стянул рубашку через голову, оставшись в кальсонах и чулках.

— Теперь подними ногу.

Он послушно поставил стопу на край кровати, коснулся ею бедра Джека.

— Не свою — мою, — хмыкнул тот.

Норрингтон подхватил правую ногу Джека, закинул ее себе на талию. 

— Выше.

К удивлению, у него получилось поднять ногу на плечо — Джек оказался довольно гибким. Норрингтон потянулся снять кальсоны, как Джек пнул его пяткой в плечо.

— Оставь. 

— Что дальше? — хрипло спросил Норрингтон.

— Дальше засунь в меня свой хер и выеби так, чтобы завтра я ходить не смог. 

Норрингтон с облегчением взял торчащий из кальсон член и приставил ко входу, всунул головку. Не услышав возражений, вошел глубже, плавно задвигал бедрами.

— Готов так трахать тебя всю ночь.

— Хотя бы не кончи раньше меня, — усмехнулся Джек.

Норрингтон немного изменил угол, и нога на его плече дрогнула. 

— Даю слово, что доведу тебя до исступления, — пообещал он и ускорил темп. 

Через некоторое время дыхание Джека стало громким и прерывистым, его взгляд метался от лица Норрингтона к его груди и паху и обратно. Норрингтон же не отрывался от обнаженного потного Джека под ним, сжимал его бедра, гладил член. 

— Да, Джейми, вот так… — простонал Джек, когда он обхватил головку и провел рукой ниже, к черным волосам в паху.

— Я бы тебе отсосал, если бы мог, — хрипло произнес Норрингтон, вбиваясь в его зад. 

— Как? Расскажи старине Джеку. 

— Облизнул бы конец и насадился на весь хер разом… — Норрингтон стал это представлять и задвигался быстрее, голос прервался. — Я бы лизал и кусал, ебал языком так, что ты обкончал бы мне горло… Ох, Джек, ты такой горячий внутри… — он всхлипнул и вновь стал дрочить его член. 

— Не останавливайся, Джейми.

Перестать ебать крепкий круглый зад Джека? Норрингтон о таком даже не думал. Он опустил правую ногу Джека, поднял вторую и придержал на талии. Джек сжал его бедра и издал протяжный стон, и Норрингтон принялся засаживать глубже, входя до конца. Яйца стукались о зад Джека, издавая мокрый звук, голая кожа касалась ткани кальсон.

— Блядь, Джек… когда ты уже кончишь? — зарычал Норрингтон, сжимая его ноги. — Не могу больше… а-а-ах… сдерживаться.

Джек обхватил свой член и принялся быстро дрочить, будто хотел его оторвать, остановил глаза на лице Норрингтона. Воздух вырывался с хрипами, пот заливал глаза, влажные волосы облепили лицо, и Норрингтон не мог их убрать, не остановившись. 

— Давай, Джейми, давай… Еще немного…

Норрингтон закрыл глаза, полностью отдавшись ощущениям. Горячий зад Джека, обволакивающий его член, его голые ноги с жесткими черными волосками, неразборчивые подбадривания и просьбы кончить немедленно. Затем Джек громко выругался, напрягся всем телом и в следующее мгновение расслабился. Еще несколько судорожных движений — и Норрингтон вскрикнул; ноги задрожали, и он повалился на Джека, ударившись коленями об пол. Член выскользнул, и Норрингтон со стоном обкончал край кровати. Рука проехалась по животу Джека, и он ощутил липкую жидкость.

— Джейми, ты в порядке? — услышал он хриплый голос.

Дрожа от чувства острого удовольствия, Норрингтон гладил член, из которого все еще выплескивались белые капли. Волос коснулась рука, опустилась ему на шею, погладила голое плечо. Норрингтон обессиленно сполз на пол и прислонился щекой к кровати, попытался выровнять дыхание.

— Ох, Джейми… — раздалось над головой.

Его потянули за плечи, за руки, и он наконец взобрался на постель и обнял Джека, положил голову ему на плечо. Он чувствовал, как Джек вытирает одеялом следы спермы, с него и себя, как засовывает его обмякший член обратно в кальсоны, как ложится на подушки, утягивая за собой. 

— Это было… охренительно, — выдохнул Норрингтон, когда сердце перестало биться так, будто он сейчас откинется.

— О да-а-а, — и Джек его поцеловал. — Я кончил просто при виде твоего лица на грани. 

На спину привычно легла рука. Норрингтон зашевелился, устраиваясь удобнее, просунул колено между голых ног Джека, открыл глаза. Каюту по-прежнему освещал слабый свет.

— Затушишь лампу? — пробормотал он сонно.

— Позже, — ответил Джек, водя рукой по его спине. — Хочу на тебя посмотреть.

— М-м-м… — Норрингтон слишком устал, чтобы испытывать смущение. Сил сходить за рубашкой тем более не было. — Джек…

— Да, Джейми?

Он так много хотел сказать… 

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Джейми.


End file.
